The New Shadow
by ethiopianagema
Summary: Right now a one shot to test the waters .


-Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter . J.K Rowling does .

The New Shadow: An attempt at doing something set in the far future of the HP universe.

"Hail Lord Voldemort !" A group of chanter's in black robes cried bowing toward a statue of the dark lord .

"My brother's and sisters' ," said a man said in dark robes with a covered face walking up to the podium , "our lord would kill us all if he saw the state we wizard's are in . Purebloods abandoning our ways for the muggle toy's . We must wash away our sins by ridding the world of muggle's once and for all !" The speaker shouted whipping the congregation into a frenzy .

The man had his face covered with a hood to hide his appearance. He lowered it revealing it for the first time to the congregation . His face was youthful and handsome . He had brown hair with some blonde in it and had blue eyes . He managed to keep his handsome appearance despite the foul thing he did to himself .

"Now our congregations all over the world have increased there membership high enough that we can begin plans to take over our rightful ruler ship of the world ! Already even in our numbers are members of supposed light families who realized finally that our Lord was right ."

The crowd cried in praise of there speaker's words . They themselves where being fooled by this handsome man's words . The speaker smirked . Smirked at there idiocy and smirked at the intricacy of his plot's within plot's within plot's .

After another hour of speaking , mostly preaching a fiery sermon from the Book of the Dark Lord he left the congregation and apparated to his home . For being a speaker of the Dark Lord's word and will his home was in the middle of muggle London .

"Bloody simpleton's ." The man said as he sat in his fine leather chair .

A word about this man . Thomas Friedman , this being his birth name wasn't a lunatic simply starting up a cult to worship Voldemort . This man was the man who was second in command of Voldemort's force's . No one ever knew this because he also provided all the money and dealt with all the recruitment. Letting out his existence would threaten the main monetary and recruitment source .So to anyone else's knowledge Malfoy or Lestrange were Second in command .

Voldemort feared only one man , not Dumbledore but Thomas Friedman and for good reason.

Dumbledore like any man could die from Avada Kederva . Thomas Friedman was immortal . Even if he killed him his own network of follower's would surely commence the ritual to give him a new body , or go even further and procure the philosopher's stone somehow . After Voldemort's defeat Thomas Friedman because of his obscurity could simply slip into anonymity till the opportunity arose for a power grab. His immortality would allow for him to wait as long as he needed . Two centuries later the opportunity appeared.

The current state of the world allowed this . For the wizarding world was in a state where one could turn that Dark Lord into a god. You should know that two hundred years after Voldemort was killed things have changed. In the muggle world technology surpassed what wizardry was capable of . Nano-machines that could regenerate nearly any part of the body instantaneously , interstellar travel and for some psychic abilities .

Now muggleborn's had no reason to abandoned where they came from . There was nothing to be gained. So the wizarding world gained little new blood to keep the genetic stock diverse. Even some Half and Pureblood's left it . Usually to stake part or all of there fortune's in the final frontier , space . Man easily forgets the past and this decline in the Wizarding World across the globe could easily allow a charismatic figure to bring normally light people to support Voldemort's idea's.

…….

Alright so what do you think ? Right now this is going to be a one shot . If a majority think's it is actually a good idea I'll go on from it . Probably the first update if I do is expanding on this chapter rather than jumping in . If I decide to go on a beta would be awesome .


End file.
